Concrete Angel
by sexyslytherinluver12321
Summary: If you've heard the song you probably know where this story is going, if not, its very sad, but if you aren into that stuff i think you'll like it! I KNOW I AM A TERRIBLE SUMMARY WRITER!


Hermione lay in her bed, she knew what was coming, but she wished it wouldn't

Hermione lay in her bed, she knew what was coming, but she wished it wouldn't. At 9:00 her parents were going to storm in into her room, drunk, with a new "game" to play, or a new "toy" to play with. To most kids this sounds fun, but not to Hermione. When she hears words like: "fun" and "games", "toys", "parties", and "friends", she wants to start crying, but she doesn't because she knows the "games" would get even more "fun".

When she was a kid she thought that this was normal, she thought every parent was supposed to do this, now she knows that's very wrong. She always thinks about telling someone, but then she's afraid of what would happen if they get away with it.

She now hears footsteps coming towards her room. That door swings opened and she sees her parents standing in the doorway, each with a plastic bat. "how is our precious baby doing?" her mom giggled. They walked closer to her and her dad knelt down to whisper something in her ear. "Hey baby," he whispered, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED AND STRIP!" he shouted in her ear.

She stood up and took off her clothes. She knew they wanted her to lay face down on the floor for the beginning of the "game". She lay there than all of a sudden the beating started. Hit after hit, she lay there and took it. When the beating stopped she took a kick to the side, which means to roll over. This was the part she hated the most. Hermione's dad got on his knees next to her and started fingering her while her mom started beating her stomach with both bats. "Baby you're making me horny, lets go have some fun," her mom whined. "Okay, but hold on one second, I'll meet you in there," he said. When her mom left the room Hermione's dad got right in front of her face and sad "I know you're going back to school tomorrow, but we will be there every once and a while to play with you, you wont know when but we'll be there," he said. Then he spit in her face and left. When she was sure he was gone, she got up and whipped the spit off of her face. She put her clothes back on and got in bed.

The next morning she got up and got dressed. She grabbed her bags looking around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She went down stairs ad made herself something to eat on her way to Hogwarts. This was going to be a hard year.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

_nobody knows what she is holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_she hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

She got to t train and climbed on. She was excited to see all of her friends and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. When she got on the train he was the first one she saw. "Oh Draco!" she said running toward him to give him a hug. "Hi Hermione, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you so much," he said hugging her back.

"I've been…pretty good…how about you?"

"I have been pretty good also, but now that I am with you I am as happy as can be!" he said. They went and sat in their seats on the train and talked about their summers for the whole trip. When they got to Hogwarts they went to Hermione's dorm. It used to be kind of awkward for Draco to walk into the Gryffindor common room, but now everybody is used to it. Hermione and Draco went up to put her things away then they went back into the common room and talked with their friends until they were tired. Draco had noticed that Hermione was acting kind of weird and every time he'd touch her she'd flinch. But he just let it go.

The next day the students all went to class. Hermione's teachers all seamed like they knew something was wrong, but they just thought it was none of their business.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_its hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_some times she wishes she was never born._

That evening Draco and Hermione were cuddling in Hermione's room. Draco kissed the top Hermione's and she looked up at him to kiss his lips. Then one short kiss turned to one long kiss and Hermione found Draco on top of her about to pull her shirt up. She jumped but she wanted him to see her bruises, she was ready for it all to stop, she wanted Draco and only Draco to protect her though. He lifted her shirt all the way off and saw the long purple and blue bruises.

"Hermione?! What happened?!" he asked in panic. Hermione just started crying and shaking her head. Draco got off her and she rolled over. He saw her back and it looked worse than her stomach. He just held her knowing that she'd tell him eventually.

_Through the wind, and the rain,_

_she stands hard as a stone._

_In a world that he can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Hermione did end up telling Draco the next afternoon after their classes. Draco was in shock, he needed to know who or when or where. He told her that they needed to tell the next day, but she didn't like that idea.

"No Draco, I don't need to tell, you can help me, just you," she said.

"Hermione, I love u with all of my heart, but we need some adult help in this, it's a big problem, I cant do it alone and neither can you. We are going to tell tomorrow, and that's final," he said, "Now you should get some rest, I will be in a little late tonight because I have some things I need to take care of," he said.

"Good night Draco, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, see you soon," he said. At the time he didn't know it, but he wouldn't be seeing her soon, not at all.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_when morning comes it'll be to late._

Hermione was in her room pacing. She really didn't want to tell, but what could she do about it? Even if she wouldn't go with him he'd still tell. There was only way out. Hermione got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Draco a note. By the time she was done writing it she was crying hysterically. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside there was a gun.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room. She put the gun to her head ad took a deep breath…BANG.

When Draco came home he found Hermione lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He ran over to her crying. He noticed the note in her hand, he took it and left the room.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An Angel girl with an upturned face,_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

Draco stared at her grave stone. HE had been there all day. The funeral was that morning and he hadn't left yet. He was holding the note. He hadn't read it yet, but he was pretty sure he was ready now. He unfolded it and looked at it, he wasn't reading it he just looked at it.

_Through the wind, and the rain,_

_she stands hard as a stone._

_In a world that he can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Tears ran down Draco's face as he read the note over and over again.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sure you're thinking that this was a bad decision but you don't understand. You have to understand that no matter whom we tell and no matter what kind of punishment they get, I will still feel the pain of what they did to me. Every scar I have, whether I did it or my parents did it, reminds me of what I've been through. I don't think I would have made it much longer anyway, baby. Draco I love you with all of my heart and I will always be with you. I want you to live your life to the fullest; don't let me hold you back. I love you and I always will and I know you love me and you will always will, so when your life is done, we can be together again in a much happier place. Good bye my love…I will miss you. _

_-Hermione_

_(A/N: Some people say that the girls parents are the ones who killed her in the song, but that's not how I interpreted it. My friends are always yelling at me for killing Hermione but this time I HAD to! Thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you have any ideas for my next story, please share because I NEED to write, but I'm out of ideas!!)_


End file.
